


From Eden

by Queenofcolors



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Butt Plugs, Captain America Sam Wilson, Cock Warming, Dom/sub, Heavy Angst, Humiliation, M/M, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:29:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24233605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofcolors/pseuds/Queenofcolors
Summary: To him, Sam was the forbidden fruit in Eden and he was the naive Eve wanting something more. But sometimes he felt like the tempting fruit and Sam was Eve testing his boundaries and pushing Bucky to be something more than a war machine.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 52





	From Eden

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Siancore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siancore/gifts).
  * Inspired by [From Sinacore blog](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/621586) by Sinacore. 



> listen to from Eden by hozier  
> Italics are flashbacks  
> Not trans Bucky related

Sam could feel Bucky’s body heat radiate off his naked body. Sam rolled over on his side to trace the freckles on Bucky’s back feeling his warm skin beneath his fingertips, letting out a deep sigh. His mind wandering to how he had found himself in such a situation.

He remembered that night so clearly the way the cheap liquor made them giggly, and how soft Bucky lips were. He remembered the way Bucky arched his back when he peaked and the way Bucky’s voice became hoarse from moaning Sam’s name. But he also remembered the harsh promise he kept that day.

_“I can’t have my attention split,” said Sam, as he pulled his shirt over his head and sat on the edge of the bed._

_Bucky rolled over so that his back was now turned to Sam’s. He pulled the sheet tightly around himself in a way to self-soothe._

_“I can’t be distracted, not in this line of work,” Sam added. “We both can’t afford to be out there and –”_

_“So, I’m just a distraction for you? You’ve had your fun, and now you’re done with me. Is that it?” asked Bucky, as he tried to steady his voice; the shakiness betrayed him, and he hated sounding so vulnerable in front of Sam. He hated being vulnerable because of Sam. So maybe Sam was right: They didn’t need this distraction to complicate their lives further._

_Sam sighed loudly and then turned his head. He didn’t like to make Bucky feel bad or insecure, but they had a job to do. He was Captain America now; he had taken up that mantle. He needed to keep his wits about him, and not be out in the field keeping one eye on Barnes and the other on the task at hand. His work required his full attention and this new development in their relationship had the potential to divide it. He reached a handover and placed it tentatively on Bucky’s covered leg; Bucky pulled away from him, so Sam stood up. He folded his arms over his chest and stared at the back of Bucky’s head._

_“It’s not like that, Barnes,” he offered evenly._

_“Well what the hell is it like, then Wilson?” said Bucky as he rolled over and sat up; the pair stared at one another. “Go on. Enlighten me.”_

_Sam rubbed his thumb over his brow and then said, “I had a good time –”_

_“God, don’t patronize me,” said Bucky as he rolled his eyes, got out of bed and searched for the clothing that Sam had ripped from him the night before._

_“Bucky –”_

_“Don’t, Sam. Just don’t.”_

_Fierce blue eyes met sad brown ones before Bucky averted his gaze and began to dress hurriedly._

_“I don’t regret what happened,” said Sam in a soft tone. “I don’t regret bein’ with you like that. But maybe we got caught up in the moment. We weren’t thinkin’ about how it’ll impact on us doing our job.”_

_Bucky said nothing, as he stared Sam down a beat, before pushing past him. Sam caught hold of his arm, causing him to stop in his tracks._

_“Please don’t be upset with me,” Sam all but whispered as his gaze softened. Bucky melted under his touch, even though he didn’t want to. He couldn’t help the way Sam Wilson made him feel, but he needed to know outright if his feelings were misplaced._

_“You’re really tellin’ me that this,” said Bucky, as he gestured between them with his hand. “This can’t happen again? We can’t be together?”_

_Sam inhaled deeply, almost getting lost in Bucky’s unhappy, pleading eyes, before regaining his composure and saying, “Yeah, that’s what I’m telling you. This was a one-time thing.”_

The memory of that night was still fresh in his mind, he’s still kicking himself for laying in bed too long, he usually leaves after Bucky drifts off. But tonight was different; the mission they were on went sideways and Sam thought he was going to lose Bucky.

Sam slowly crept out of bed hoping to not disturb Bucky, he grabbed his boxers before going back to his apartment.

The morning after was always hard for Bucky- feeling the empty space made his heart sink. Bucky hated the way Sam would leave him feeling lonely and rejected only to come back to him and make him feel complete. Bucky got up from the bed and walked to the bathroom he stood in front of the mirror, his hands tracing the collar closing his eyes allowing the flashbacks of the night before washed over him.

_“Please, Sir...I want you,” Bucky moaned as he looked up and he took Sam’s cock out of his mouth._

Bucky smiled softly at the memory as he took off his collar. The collar for him represented trust and secrecy but more importantly, their forbidden relationship. 

Sam would always tell Bucky that it would be their last hook up but it’s been two months and Sam got him wrapped around his finger. If Bucky was a betting man he would say his Achilles heel was Sam Wilson.

But he’s not and yet he still yearns for Sam's touch and gentle whispers in his ear when bossing him in the bedroom. Sam manages to always make the bedroom feel like a secret oasis that sheltered him from the harsh world. It was in those moments Bucky felt complete and stable his mind wouldn’t drift to the darkest part of his mind. 

To him, Sam was the forbidden fruit in Eden and he was the naive Eve wanting something more. But sometimes he felt like the tempting fruit and Sam was Eve testing his boundaries and pushing Bucky to be something more than a war machine.

The worst part of the morning after was seeing Bucky’s face. Sam hated and loved the disheveled and half put-together look Bucky had on his face when he would arrive at headquarters for debriefing. Sam would play coy and distant after nights they spent together to keep himself from feeling more than he should.

“Hey, we could do the paperwork at your place tonight,” Sam said coly, noticing the happy gleam in Bucky's eyes as he nodded.

Bucky was taking a risk tonight, something he'd been putting off since their first time together. He pulled out his collar, a small plug, and lube. He coated his two metal fingers and thrust his fingers past his rim moaning softly as he rocked his hips against his fingers. There was a knock on the door as Bucky pulled up his pants and washed his hands.

“Baby boy,” Sam said, eyes wide when seeing Bucky dilated pupils and a flushed face. He pressed a gentle hand against Bucky's now red cheeks. Sam walked into the small apartment leading Bucky by the hand.

“Kneel,” He commanded his voice stern but gentle as Bucky let out a whine.

“You know we have work to do, baby boy,” Sam said gently as Bucky hung his head low.

“Mhm...I know Sir...I just need this,” He whispered, fear bubbling up and stopping him from confessing his feelings. Sam cooed and hummed gently letting Bucky cling to his leg as Sam stroked his hair.

“Alright, how about you be my pretty cock warmer while I finish the paperwork,” Sam said as Bucky crawled behind him.

Sam sat down on the couch as Bucky unbuckled Sam’s pants pulling out Sam’s cock. Bucky licked slowly up the cock moaning and whining as Sam smiled down stroking his hair. Bucky took the cock into his mouth humming softly.

Bucky's head became floaty as he held Sam's cock in his mouth, drool began to come out the corners of Bucky's mouth. Sam guided Bucky off his cock wiping the drool off his lips. Bucky took Sam’s thumb into his mouth sucking softly as Sam chuckled.

“Look at you such a needy slut,” He cooed.

“Strip,” Sam ordered as he took off his own shirt. Bucky stripped slowly feeling Sam’s eyes on him making him blush.

Bucky had been naked in front of Sam many times but at this moment he felt vulnerable. Bucky began to cover his body as Sam chuckled softly.

“Don’t get shy on me now, baby doll, come here I know you want to ride me,” Sam said pulling at Bucky’s hips sitting him on his lap. Bucky blushed, and buried his face in Sam’s chest, he began to grind his ass against Sam’s cock moaning, as Sam tilted his chin, latching onto Bucky’s collarbone and sucking softly. Sam hadn’t kissed Bucky since their very first night together because a part of him was scared of how intimate a kiss was.

“You always look so innocent when you get sweet like this but we both know you just a greedy slut needing to get a cock in your pretty ass,” Sam purred in Bucky's ear, making Bucky feel Sam’s hot breath as Bucky whined loudly, grinding his ass faster against Sam's leaking cock.

“Sir...need you inside me,” He said looking at Sam with innocent eyes.

“How can I say no to such a lovely face? Now bend over, baby gotta prep you,” Sam said as Bucky shook his head and blushed hard.

“I...wore a plug,” Bucky whispered as he stood up and bent over showing Sam the jeweled plug. Sam let out a groan pressing the plug deeper inside Bucky. Bucky pressed his hips back moaning.

“God, you’re gonna kill me,” Sam purred, pulling out the plug slowly before pulling Bucky back onto his lap. 

Sam moaned as Bucky lowered himself onto Sam’s cock. He could feel how warm and tight Bucky was against his cock.

“So lovely, maybe I should just keep you plugged all the time and then bend you over when I need you,” He growled in his ear as Bucky moaned rolling his hips.

Sam’s hands were all over Bucky as he thrust roughly inside Bucky making him bounce on his cock. Bucky moaned out loud, cumming against Sam’s stomach, burying his face in the crook of Sam’s neck.   
Sam wiped them off carrying Bucky to bed holding him into his arms as they cuddled in bed. Sam brushed back a strand of Bucky hair smiling softly.

“I love you,” Bucky said, shutting his eyes tight in fear, he felt the bed shift knowing Sam had gotten out the bed.

“You know we can’t go down this road,” Sam said grabbing his boxers.

“Then why do you keep coming back? You knew how I felt after the first time,” Bucky hissed out.

“I won’t this will be the last time,” Sam said as Bucky let out a dry laugh.

“Oh like all the other times. It’s been two months Sam! When are you going to stop running from the fact that you feel the same way,” Bucky said standing up grabbing Sam’s hand.

“I don’t feel the same way. Besides us, dating is a liability,” Sam said coldly.

“Oh, so fucking me is okay but you letting me into your heart is bad. Don’t you see I would move mountains for you?” Tears began to fall down Bucky’s cheeks.

“I have to go,” Sam said, his heartbreaking as he started to walk towards the front door. Bucky ran out to the hallway.

“If you leave right now it’s over, this whole fucking-and-leaving thing it will be over,” Bucky yelled harshly, his voice cracking. 

“What do you want me to say, Buck?” Sam said softly looking at the distraught Bucky.

“Tell me what you really feel, stop shutting me out,” Bucky said as he walked towards Sam.

“I’m scared. Our job doesn’t guarantee our safety. If something happened to you on my watch I don’t think I’d be able to live with myself. I love you just as much as you love me. But I can’t lose another boyfriend. I can’t watch you fall to your death,” Sam said honestly; he was still haunted by Riley’s death. He had grieved and was trying to move on but Bucky made him feel the same emotions Riley did and that scared him.

“Oh, Sam….I know our job is risky but we're a team. And sometimes with love you have to take a risk..I’m willing to take it slow if that’s what you need but I can’t live without you,” Bucky said wiping Sam's tears with his thumb. Sam leaned into his touch letting out a sigh.

“Baby boy...how about we head to bed,” He said softly. Sam took Bucky’s hand and walked to the bedroom.

Sam laid in bed tracing the freckles on Bucky back as he sighed softly. He could hear the soft purring of the cat that likes to hide under the bed. He let his mind wander to think about the last time he was this happy and content. He let himself watch the rise and fall of Bucky shoulder blades realizing he made the right decision.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments welcomed  
> Special thanks to Siancore thanks for letting me use part of your work


End file.
